LuckyDays
by FireflySpy
Summary: I never thought that somebody who was so nonsense, would give me so much fun!


I was just working my usual shift with my usual job as a cashier at this little kids toy store, when a giant came up to the counter. He towered the dwarf play things and leaned forward, he was the most unusual guy, and one that I couldn't help but recognize.

He had green hair, like fresh grass sprouting from his head, resting just above his eyes. He had light green orbs to match behind rectangular shaped glasses, which fit his face well. He was a broad shouldered lad and you knew that there were muscles lying beneath the surface of his black school uniform, it came with the territory of being a rigorous athlete. I had to take a step back from the cash register so I could crane my neck up to look into his straight lipped face.

This guy went to my school and was just a grade below my own. He was a celebrity of sorts even though he was only a first year, all because of basketball. I've never been to a game myself, never been a fan of the game, but I've definitely heard things about this guy, Midorima.

Couldn't help but see him when we both happened to be in the same area, he's kind of hard to miss.

He set a red toy helicopter with white propellers onto the counter with care.

I quietly rung him up, and he picked up his purchase and swiftly fled the store, my 'have a nice day', sifting in the air somewhere behind him.

With no customers in the store to keep me preoccupied, my mind floated to the basketball player and his toy air plane, probably a little boys birthday present. I also took a sad moment to compare myself to him.

Being in the presence of a guy like him, someone so huge and domineering. I felt so incredibly average with my long, flat, mouse brown hair. I had green eyes like his, but instead of shining clear as an emerald like his seemed to do, mine were darker and tarnished with specs of brown. When it comes to height my 5'8 is tall for a girl, but even he blows that right out of the ball park, towering over every male at school. He was a known in our school; most of my class probably didn't know my last name. I sighed—I've never felt so unimpressive.

* * *

For the next two weeks, he came in five more times for a blue teddy bear, a deck of playing cards, a shovel you would use to dig up sand from a beach, a small green flag, and a bag of water balloons. The plethora of toys he must have inside his house.

To say the least, I was curious.

So on the horizon of the third week, when he came up to the counter and set a couple canisters of orange play dough down, I gathered my courage and asked, "So, do you have any little siblings?"

He furrowed his brow at me and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with tapped fingers, he did not look amused in the slightest, like my question was an annoying gnat flying by his head.

I just stood there patiently and waited for the answer. Too curious to just let the drip of bravery from asking a nearly hostile looking person a question slip away.

"Yes," He spoke clearly back, but with an unsurprising frown.

The door to the store chimed open and I looked to see a much shorter and smaller boy than Midorima. He had long black hair for a guy and I recognized him as another first year basketball player.

He poked his head through the door, his silvery blue orbs flashing with humor and a smirk painted his face.

"Hurry up and get your toy Shin-Chan!" He teased.

Midorima swung his head toward the other player with a nasty glare, threats flowing out of his mouth. I rushed through the transaction.

Midorima picked up the two canisters and headed out. The other player reached for one of the objects, "Oh, Play Dough!"

The comment was quickly followed by a hand being slapped away and the player chuckled, and said, "Aren't you at least going to play with it, Shin-Chan?"

I heard the grumble of irritation and a, "No, shut up." Before the door closed the sound of the two basketball players bickering.

I couldn't stop thinking that he asked if _Midorima _was going to play with it, not his younger sibling.

* * *

He didn't come back into the store until a week later, coming in to buy a pair of dice.

"So are you buying all these toys for yourself?" I couldn't help myself as he set the items down on the counter.

He just gave me a chilling look that sent a shiver up my spine. Then I straightened my back reminding myself, _I'm the upperclassmen here, not you._

I rung his dice up, and handed it to him. He never wanted a bag.

"Good game yesterday, heard you guys won," I complimented as he stepped away.

He snapped his head back to me in surprise, looking at me like he was trying to see through a smoke screen.

"I go to Shutoku," I clarified.

Understanding showed on his face, "Ah," He looks down to the name tag that is pinned to my blue work shirt, "Roland."

I smiled at his retreating figure, "Have a nice day, Midorima."


End file.
